


【莫扎特相关】【现代AU】另一个韦伯家的女孩（论备胎的自我修养）

by Pearl0513



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl0513/pseuds/Pearl0513





	1. 阿洛西亚

一、阿洛西亚

1.  
席卡内德出差了，阿洛西亚和约瑟珐去艾丽诺尔家过夜一起玩。晚上洗漱时，艾丽把韦伯姐妹领到浴室介绍道，“这是洗头的水，这是擦脸的油。”差点把韦伯姐妹笑死。阿洛西亚指着牙缸牙刷学着艾丽诺尔那个大姐大的腔调说道，“这是刷牙的刷，这是刷牙的膏。

艾丽诺尔困惑地眨眨眼，话说这笑点在哪里啊？阿洛西亚说，“亲爱的艾丽，你过得也太糙了，真是枉为女人。我看艾曼纽尔的洗浴用品都比你多啊！”艾丽诺尔一阵怒从心头起，心想每天为了剧院忙死了，谁有心情在没有观众的时候搔头搔脑地打扮。商务场合和舞台表演时，自然有维登剧院专业的化妆师帮忙，自己又何必要在居家生活中弄那些瓶瓶罐罐呢。再者说了，席卡内德的洗浴用品什么样，别的女人是怎么知道的。后来想想阿洛西亚某种意义上甚至是席卡内德的初恋，更是恶向胆边生。偏偏阿洛西亚就是要在死亡的边缘起舞，嘴上各种撩拨打趣，手上还不老实地摸着艾丽的大胸，又低头看看自己和自家妹妹的平胸，然后接着不服气地继续揉揉捏捏那个软肉。约瑟珐背后流着两绺汗，顶着自己女老板的死亡射线一般的眼神，把姐姐的手拽了下来。阿洛西亚念叨着都是女孩子嘛怕什么，但总算是收回了手。

第二天早上，韦伯姐妹先醒，两个人穿着睡衣拉着小手来到艾丽的床边偷看她。艾丽短短的发茬乱蓬蓬地支棱在脑袋上，碎金子一般散了一枕头，身上穿着席卡内德一件洗得没形了的大T恤当睡衣，在晨光中裹着丈夫的味道睡得舒舒服服的。因为那个T恤实在洗得连领子也泻淌了，所以露出鼓胀胀白馥馥的半副酥胸来。如果勾着头从某个角度看的话，可以看到浅粉色、像中国年画里寿桃的尖尖一样的可爱乳晕。

“啧啧啧，都是女人，你瞧瞧人家。”阿洛西亚跟约瑟珐使了个眼色，抱怨地撇了撇嘴，悄声说，“Jo，你说我现在要是偷戳一下她的粉色尖尖会怎么样？”艾丽诺尔睁开眼，平静地说道，“你会死。”

2.  
阿洛西亚其实并非对席卡内德真的有情，否则也不会面对艾丽诺尔心无芥蒂了（艾丽：我真的希望她有点芥蒂，别再乱摸了）。达蓬特曾说莫扎特是甜蜜的暴君，是有过切肤之痛的血泪之言没错了。莫扎特自己站在音乐巅峰不费劲儿，不管是作曲、演奏和唱歌都不觉其辛苦，只觉乐在其中，他就“白痴地”以为别人都应该也这样，于是就容不得半点地不投入不完美。同在莫扎特门下，阿洛西亚和席卡内德常常有很多“同为莫扎特的音乐奴隶”的革命友情，两人一边哭一边练的作伴时间非常多。是的，阿洛西亚可以算是莫扎特的开门女弟子，也是他最骄傲的学生、第一位倾心的缪斯，但她并不愿意像席卡内德那样惯着莫扎特的脾气。一来二去，终于吵翻了。席卡内德同学就机不可失时不再来地把握住了这个机会。

再后来，阿洛西亚觉得自己卡在两个男人中间也难做人，干脆甩了他俩，去了萨列里的麾下。萨列里一分钟精力也没花费，从天而降一个进化完成、技术圆融、台风老练的diva，乐得合不拢嘴。莫扎特也很大度地表示，“无论走到哪里，阿洛西亚的咏叹调都会给她自己带来荣誉。”（当然了，回到家后，小音乐家一边谈钢琴，一边大声唱“那个不想要我的人可以去舔我的屁股了”这事，席卡内德打死也不敢说，所以阿洛西亚也不知道。）

而且萨利里那儿有个叫卡特琳娜·卡瓦列里的女高音，跟阿洛西亚一样是高傲勤奋又淘气的女孩子，正合上了彼此的脾气，于是两个diva迅速成为了密友，狠狠打了等着看撕逼的业内人士的脸。

只是夜深人静，阿洛西亚总免不了问自己：难道我真的就是传说中的渣女吗？把莫扎特当跳板、把席卡内德当按摩棒？突然一个想象中的席卡内德小人儿从被子的边沿下面钻出来，跳着脚抗议着被前女友无情“物化”了自己，阿洛西亚伸出手指头爱怜地摸了摸他的金色小辫子。然后是面朝里蹲在被子角落里偷偷哭的莫扎特小人儿，阿洛西亚捧起他放在唇边吻着，唱着自己从他那儿学过的歌儿哄他开心。可是莫扎特小人儿总是比席卡内德小儿更难哄，于是阿洛西亚也经常陪着落下泪来，在一片咸涩中慢慢睡去。

3.  
阿洛西亚在萨利里的剧院里，遇见一个跟达蓬特很像的人。其实因为达蓬特是剧院的首席编剧和诗人，除了创作，是负责给歌手和舞者补习文史知识和帮着导演从戏剧和哲学角度给演员们说戏讲戏的，所以也很相熟。有一天，阿洛西亚看到“达蓬特”过来就亲热地上去贴面吻，跟贴完了才发现这人不认识，一下子红了脸。

青年爽朗地笑笑，自我解嘲说，自己已经不是第一回被当成达蓬特老师了，本来是很火大的，但是被著名的diva主动亲了，是今天发生的最好的事情。

于是阿洛西亚对这个叫约瑟夫·朗格的青年留了神。朗格不仅是剧院的演员，也是副经理。由于跑业务的时候居多，舞台上他并不常常出现。但当剧院做出一些大决策的时候，不仅萨列里达蓬特，连哈堡洛林的大佬也会听取这个朗格的意见。这让阿洛西亚大为吃惊，他的唱功演技、怎么讲，也太一般了吧？凭什么？阿洛西亚在心里将莫扎特和席卡内德拿出来比了一番，不由大皱眉头，勤奋又自傲的她根本看不上专业素质不过关的人，于是越发觉得这个朗格是靠关系才上来的。

有一次，阿洛西亚自己在琴房里练到很晚，回家路上正遇见这个什么朗格。他看起来很累的样子。这种眉梢眼角的疲惫，阿洛西亚其实很熟悉。

4.  
小时候，自己的爸爸废寝忘食地抄谱子才能给妈妈和姐妹四人换一口饱饭吃。可是年轻的音乐家越来越多地用软件自动生成谱子，生意渐渐少了；于是韦伯爸爸就改变卖点，用花体抄谱和歌词，当做艺术品来卖，总算保得一家大小没有饿肚子。当时，要不是自己和莫扎特谈着恋爱，韦伯家根本没有钱支付学费。此时朗格脸上的表情，就像当年为生计发愁的爸爸一样。

阿洛西亚想到这里，不由眼底喉间一片苦涩。所以，这当年没有给莫扎特兑现的学费，就是莫扎特大师的嫖资吗？那我算什么？！我在莫扎特眼里到底算什么？！升米恩斗米仇，这一辈子别想跟莫扎特和睦相处了。

这也是她挣钱后，说什么也要节衣缩食将二妹约瑟珐送到正规音乐学院学习的原因。姐有钱了，光明正大给妹妹掏学费，绝不让妹妹欠任何人的情。不过，不知道小康丝坦斯哪根筋抽了，自己偷偷摸摸地找到了莫扎特学唱歌，还没廉耻地给莫扎特洗衣做饭，像女佣人一样巴结着，想想就要把阿洛西亚气死。

阿洛西亚也想到了席卡内德，他带着维登的人东奔西走地赚钱也不容易。有时候，巡演回来，在夜色涂黑的火车窗玻璃上，阿洛西亚也能看到席卡内德的侧影带着这种疲惫。其实，如果走肾不走心的话，席卡内德是个好男友，人帅器大活好，业务强性格好，还是烹饪小能手。只是阿洛西亚发现，席卡内德在自己面前总是挂着逞强的笑，百般骄纵着自己，而面对艾丽诺尔时，才完完全全露出劳累厌烦火大的流氓嘴脸。而艾丽也没跟他客气过，总是怼来怼去的。

于是，阿洛西亚提了分手。怎么讲，如果自己只是男友的负担而不是港湾的话，这恋爱谈得也没啥意思。席卡内德大惑不解，不知道自己突然那里不对了，惹了这个心气高的diva，垂头丧气地答应了。阿洛西亚昂着头，任凭心里恶狠狠地扫过一阵痛楚。后来，无意中，她看到席卡内德去找艾丽偷偷地哭，一张一张地抽纸巾来拧鼻涕，艾丽一边把右手插裤兜里不耐烦地听着，一边用左手帮他稳稳地举着那个纸巾盒子。于是，阿洛西亚默默拐进女厕所，一遍遍地冲水，好掩盖掉自己的绝望的哭声。

那么，那个朗格现在愁什么？

5.  
阿洛西亚现在也是萨列里剧院的管理层了。一山不容二Diva，自己自然争不过萨列里门下嫡出的卡特里娜·卡瓦列里。不过，她一点也不在意。朗格给她打开了新的大门，阿洛西亚在新世界里玩的不亦乐乎，不屑于争番位了。

那天偶遇的晚上，朗格给她讲了关于剧院生存的三个关键的屁（大雾）：public will, professional expertise and political interest。如今的时代，搞剧院这事，剧院的活儿再好，观众再捧场，也得看政府文化资助能拨给剧院多少，甚至那些摇头摆尾的政客的意见是剧院命脉的决定者也不为过。可现如今，纳税的人是爷，给剧院这种小众艺术太多文化津贴，只怕选民们要对政客说话。至于观众的票钱，杯水车薪罢了。至于那可怜的文化津贴，不仅仅是剧院们像秃鹫一样眼红心热，还有什么博物馆、美术馆、艺术电影院、出版社也跟饿鬼道一样等着拼抢呢。朗格作为副经理，正是因为跟政客们缠斗才会那么累。这向上位者要饭和跟文化界同行抢饭的个中滋味，只怕是事不如意常八九，可与人言无二三了。

“我何尝不热爱舞台呢！但是这事总有人要做。你敢让卡特里娜那帮名角儿在政府面前受这个气，她们第二天就得寻死觅活的。这辈子我能演几个配角也就心满意足了，比起自己闪耀，我更想让这个舞台永远闪耀下去啊。”朗格在夜色的寒气中竖起大衣的领子，伸手揽住了阿洛西亚的肩膀。这行路间的半个拥抱，绅士克制而充满温柔，无非是怕阿洛西亚夜间受凉，毫无其他考虑。再说朗格满心愁绪，也没有什么泡妞的心情。

可是，阿洛西亚却不知为什么动了心，低头走在马路牙子上，任凭怜爱敬佩之情在心里轮番上阵，把自己在路边梧桐树的影子下弄得一阵冷一阵热的。此番情动，非同小可，而且随之而来的效应也非常奇怪。以往不管是莫扎特还是席卡内德，都不及唱歌重要。如今这像命一样重要的舞台也可暂时离开，阿洛西亚只想时时刻刻跟朗格在一起，帮他做好他想做的事。一次偶然跟朗格一起“要饭”的机会让两人发现，有一个年轻貌美人气高的女演员在那些脑满肠肥的政客面前来回晃着，“要饭”难度骤然降低了不少。于是，为了剧院的前程，朗格就经常申请带着阿洛西亚出席各种政要露面的场合。

6.  
今年的文化部拨款又到位了，萨列里松了一口气，抱着朗格和阿洛西亚这对招财猫吻了又吻。

朗格走到车前，替阿洛西亚拉开车门，然后自己坐过去坐在驾驶座上。阿洛西亚冲着她露出一个得意的笑。朗格刮了她的鼻子一下，“怎么呢，当了新晋招财猫这么开心吗？”

“我啊，我听说，猫猫们交配，是女猫猫的荷尔蒙说的算。男猫猫闻到了，就不得不从命呢。”

“啥？”

“约瑟夫·安东尼·朗格，”阿洛西亚擎出一个小盒子，“你愿意跟玛利亚·阿洛西亚·韦伯结婚吗？”

FIN

1\. 历史上阿洛西亚没去萨列里那，她去的剧院叫做城堡剧院。  
2\. 阿洛西亚心气高傲、唱演俱佳、勤奋刻苦，是当时公认的。  
3\. 韦伯爸爸历史上就是抄谱子的。他家给莫扎特管吃管住后，好像确实在阿洛西亚的康斯坦斯的学费上沾了光的。  
4\. 莫扎特唱：不要我的人舔我的屁股，是在维基上查到的。我也只等邓布利多摇头了。  
5\. 朗格作为演员，确实在政界高层是有面子的，历史上和一些影视作品中有一定表现。  
6\. 朗格说的那三个P，其实是文化机构管理者的常识。大家在争论剧院和观众的时候，其实总是忽略政府给的钱，其实这才是大头。剧院还算是商业化的不错了（但远远不能说商业上自立），而交响乐团和博物馆，政府不给钱更是根本没法活。  
7\. 其他的细节是我编的。现代AU里，改动很多，就是想让骄傲的女孩子的人生之路有更多的维度。


	2. 二、约瑟珐

1.  
席卡内德出差了，阿洛西亚和约瑟珐去艾丽诺尔家过夜一起玩。

阿洛西亚毫无芥蒂跟艾丽诺尔各种开玩笑说黄段子，艾丽诺尔一边翻着白眼，一边无奈地纵容着她，俨然一个女版席卡内德。等等，现在人家艾丽不是什么俨然，她就是货真价实、如假包换的女版席卡内德吧。

想到这里，约瑟珐不由地低落起来。在光芒四射的姐姐面前，约瑟珐总觉得自惭形秽。自己17岁的时候，各种焦头烂额地准备艺考，用的还是姐姐的钱；而姐姐的17岁已经是莫扎特最骄傲的diva，在舞台上一战成名、大放异彩。席卡内德是个流氓没错，但是阿洛西亚在维登这两口子面前从来都是神情自若落落大方，有时还有点莫扎特式的小淘气，儿时的亲密丝毫不减。可自己见了艾丽诺尔的金发，只恨不得一大把、一大把抓秃了解恨。想到这里，约瑟珐看了一眼穿着玫瑰红牛奶丝睡衣安稳呼吸的姐姐，觉得，跟她的光明磊落相比，自己真的好阴暗。

其实跟妹妹比，自己也是更阴暗的那一个。从小到大姐姐都是父母的掌上明珠。为了家贫负担不起姐姐想去的艺术学校，爸爸妈妈一晚一晚地叹气。幸好天上掉下个莫扎特，韦伯家就使劲浑身解数留下了他。什么时候、任何时候、哪怕一秒钟呢！约瑟珐轻轻合上眼睛，让泪水滴到枕头上，爸爸妈妈能为我这么挂心？每次这种情绪袭来，约瑟珐都觉得自己是那个一辈子都嫉妒郝思嘉的悲催的郝苏伦。可是康丝坦斯从来不这样想。她像崇拜女神一样崇拜着姐姐，阿洛西亚巡演回来的前几天，她就像那只小王子的狐狸一样坐立不安，兴奋期待着。其实，姐姐虽然受重视，但是约瑟珐毕竟是妹妹，爸爸妈妈自然也有特别疼爱的时候。只是多了康丝坦斯，那傻姑娘对待阿洛西亚和自己，一般无二，都是亲亲的姐姐。却不知道自己一直深恨她夺走了自己宝贝幼女的地位、分薄了本就不多的父爱母爱，根本就不喜欢跟她玩。什么时候，爸妈再生一个，也让你尝尝这个滋味。可是苏菲生下来之后，康丝坦斯简直像多了一个洋娃娃那么高兴，不仅不嫌脏不嫌累地体贴着大龄产妇的妈妈和新妹妹，而且还总是把苏菲抱在怀里向街坊四邻炫耀，“看！这是我的小妹妹！好不好看！我终于当姐姐了呢！”

所以，这家里，就我一个心思龌龊的变态吗？约瑟珐轻轻眨眨酸涩的眼睛。欧洲夏夜极短，眼看着窗户像一面镜子一样慢慢变得亮闪闪，约瑟珐知道自己又失眠了一夜。阿洛西亚也在晨光中醒了过来，亲密地趴过来咬耳朵，“Jo，艾丽肯定还在睡，我们去偷看艾丽的胸好不好？”

约瑟珐挤出一丝笑容，点点头。

2.  
席卡内德把魔笛的卡司初步拟定，交给莫扎特看。莫扎特只改了一处。公主和夜女王的人选换了个过儿，安奈尔演公主，约瑟珐演夜后了。莫扎特给出的回复是，约瑟珐自然娉婷柔美适合公主的形象，但是只有她的嗓音能够胜任自己将要写出的夜后咏叹调。席卡内德想想也只能依了他。安奈尔各方面条件也不错，可是如果莫扎特要在咏叹调上额外多加功夫，只怕只有约瑟珐才能胜任，只怕是阿洛西亚在这里，也未见得能够像她二妹这样游刃有余。自己一开始让约瑟珐演公主，不过是偏心罢了，想给约瑟珐一个正面形象的女主角的角色。

于是开晨会的时候就这么公布了。演练也随着莫扎特谱曲的进度渐渐推进。有一天，莫扎特白着一张脸从自己的作曲小屋里出来，到排练厅点着手招呼约瑟珐跟自己过来。约瑟珐跑过来，担心地看着比自己还低一头、此时正一脸熬夜后的虚汗和油光的莫扎特，正要说点什么，就被作曲家拉走了。

到了琴房，约瑟珐第一次视唱了夜后咏叹调。是一首挑战很高的曲子，张扬泼辣但又优雅绝伦。莫扎特满脸都写着满意，夸奖她不愧是维登的夜莺。同时，作曲家也关切地问道，此时一遍可以，但演出季开始时，每晚都唱，嗓音和体力是否吃得消？约瑟珐心里默默琢磨估算了一会儿，郑重地点了点头。

于是这一段在第二天也加进了排练进程里。所以现在问题来了。这也是席卡内德一开始让约瑟珐演公主的原因：这姑娘文静优雅得太过了——她凶不起来。比起无可挑剔的唱功，演技一直是约瑟珐的短板。席卡内德发愁地看着约瑟珐的温柔版夜后，觉得真是令人头秃。

最近约瑟珐的名声稍微有点起色，是因为扮演了哈姆雷特的奥菲利亚，那角色实在太适合她了。娇腔婉转，我见犹怜，加上席卡内德给哈姆雷特和奥菲利亚加了爱情戏和宫斗戏，最后奥菲利亚幽怨又无辜地沉塘时，这个版本的哈姆雷特从远处竟然亲眼看见了，颇有点君王掩面救不得的撕心裂肺。如今这邪恶版的夜后，太不适合她了。现在换人也来不及了，再说考虑到这咏叹调的难度，维登又有那个女高音能换下约瑟珐呢？

莫扎特大部分时间也在排练厅，有时会和席卡内德一起数落约瑟珐，“Jo，都说你是夜莺，你还真像个鸟儿啊！这不行，作为一个人，你唱的要带情绪！要怒啊！心里要有恨！”

去你妈的，你才是鸟，你全家都是鸟，老娘现在心里就有恨，约瑟珐腹诽着，可是面上不敢露出来。毕竟莫扎特发火时，连席卡内德也怵怵地站起来了呢，旁人就更别提了。现在倒用得着姐姐了，快来怼死这个小不点儿暴君！约瑟珐噘着嘴想。（阿洛西亚：阿嚏！）

3.  
今天也终于收工了，约瑟珐抽抽噎噎的在窗边蜷成一团，把自己藏在落地窗的窗帘里。刚才最后一遍，明明自己已经很有情绪了，可莫扎特还是不满意，“Jo，你分得清生气和难过吗？你这不是复仇的火焰在我心里燃烧，你这是委屈的小河在我心里流淌吧！”说的大家都笑了。都笑吧都笑吧，咋不笑死你们呢！

席卡内德悄悄摸过来，钻进窗帘里，来看约瑟珐哭得怎么样了。此时，排练厅里只有他们孤男寡女两个人。约瑟珐轻轻自嘲着撇撇嘴。好机会不是吗？自己从不像姐姐那样当断即断，明明那时发现席卡内德和那个芭芭拉不清不楚，还是姐姐来帮自己骂了席卡内德一顿。可是，约瑟珐总是抱有幻想，觉得自己还有希望。在艾丽诺尔给大家看戒指的时候，自己更是觉得两眼一黑。

而现在，席卡内德正把自己拢在怀里轻轻摇着，轻轻帮她骂着莫扎特，安慰着她演技总会慢慢提高的。再说了，夜后的感觉对韦伯家的女孩一定不在话下，回家看看你们那凶恶的妈妈就行了呗。约瑟珐忍不住挂着眼泪笑喷了。

不知怎么一来，女孩子的嘴唇就在有妇之夫的嘴唇下颤抖着微微张开了，席卡内德的大手托起了女孩的面颊，舌头温柔地舔过唇上的泪痕，最后用自己的罪恶的嘴巴轻轻地贴恋着女孩的唇瓣。约瑟珐把牙关轻启，探出舌尖，席卡内德的双唇立刻知趣地打开，放女孩的舌尖进来，吮吸咂摸，裹弄纠缠，情急间，齿列相碰还震了两人一下，但是没人在意。

女孩子漂亮的文胸落在了地毯上了，接着内裤也落了下来，两人像印度支那的欢喜佛一样盘腿面对面相叠而坐，约瑟珐的大裙摆像一朵盛开的花瓣一样散开一地，忠实地盖住了两人交合的部分。裙子本来就是露肩款式，此时整个上身的衣料都挂在腰上，裸出的肩膀和脖颈因为席卡内德如同烙铁一样热的大手在不住地摩挲，被烫的粉红粉红的。排练室厚重的窗帘也像那个懂事的裙摆一样忠实地垂着，遮住了约瑟珐支撑不住扑倒在席卡内德怀里的、如同希腊白玉雕像一样光裸的脊背和无力垂下的美丽臂膀，还有两只小小鸟儿一样的酥胸，当然也一并遮住了她因快感而不住颤抖的黑色眼睫、罪恶如莫大拉的玛利亚一样的玫瑰唇，还有同样罪恶的、灿如桃花的玫瑰颊。

4.  
回家后，约瑟珐向阿洛西亚坦白了刚才的事。那场欢好太过旖旎，只怕要永世难忘，不马上被臭骂一顿，估计是又要陷进去了。这也是约瑟珐没办法的办法了。

可是这一次，阿洛西亚惊呆了。这不像是自己那没骨气不长俊的二妹又跟渣男搞到一起了，而像是，怎么说呢，像是自己的妹妹被从里到外都打碎了。她的眼睛她的面颊她一缕缕汗湿的头发，都是碎的，都是碎的。于是，阿洛西亚怒不可遏了。她放下约瑟珐的手，突然冲出门一溜烟一路朝着维登剧院飞奔而去。约瑟珐反应了半分钟才想明白姐姐要干什么，一霎时吓得发冷，一面大哭一面紧追不舍。

维也纳的夏天阴晴不定，片云可以至雨，瞬间大街上黑如冬夜，路灯和店家的霓虹灯都亮了起来，雨点和冰雹打了下来，阿洛西亚也顾不上打车坐车，只是一个劲儿的飞跑，连交警都吓了一跳。约瑟珐从角落里转出来，正好也看到这个交警，简单解说几句，让交警帮忙追上了阿洛西亚，总算没有让她跑到维登剧院去。阿洛西亚娇小的身躯在交警的怀里不住扭动着，两腿悬空踢着，在大雨哭喊道，那混蛋欺负了我妹妹！！你们管不管，你们不是警察吗？？？！！！

5.  
落汤鸡一样的年轻警察把落汤鸡一样的两姐妹送回了家。康丝坦斯放学刚回来，看到这从头发到脚后跟滴水的两个姐姐也吓了一大跳。连忙去放了一浴缸热水，“你们怎么回事，下雨就在剧院等等在出来呗。现在赶紧去洗澡吧。也别分什么彼此了。你俩一块进去吧，别让一个人再等感冒了。”

于是约瑟珐和阿洛西亚难得在五岁之后共浴了一回。阿洛西亚没好气地打量着约瑟珐，“身上倒是真‘’干净‘哈。果真偷情惯家，连个吻痕也没留下。也不知道那个混蛋怎么忍住的？”约瑟珐被雨淋傻了，居然搭腔道，“他没有忍啊，他一直亲的是嘴，你看你看我嘴肿了。”

于是阿洛西亚忍无可忍，终于抽了妹妹一巴掌。

6.  
第二天排练，因为头天淋了雨，约瑟珐的嗓子有点哑，还肿着半边脸，但是演技却突然上来了。一嗓子出来，全维登的人都惊住了，连莫扎特的钢琴都停住了。唉，如今演出夜后的感觉对约瑟珐来说太容易了，只要想着在雨幕里一路飞奔、在警察双臂中挣扎跳脚的阿洛西亚就好了呢。

不知道为什么，从那天起，约瑟珐的心境慢慢明朗起来。一直傻的都是自己而已。其实自己一直在被最崇拜的姐姐好好地、深深地爱着不是吗？从另一个角度来说，就连那个渣滓席卡内德也爱着自己。而且，如今席卡内德是不是家庭破裂甚至身败名裂，都得看自己高兴不高兴了。约瑟珐傲慢而自信地勾起嘴角，乜斜了渣男一眼，眼睛里都是邪恶。本来就心虚的席卡内德不禁打了个冷战。

7.  
莫扎特的第一御用首席小提琴手科尔布要开独奏会了。席卡内德没有阻拦人家发展的道理，只好忍痛放行。第二小提琴手弗兰茨·德·保拉·霍夫荣升首席。乍然离开了科尔布，莫扎特指挥时浑身不得劲，于是可怜的霍夫也没有少挨骂。

约瑟珐站在台上看着底下的乐池，只觉得这个场景的既视感很强。明明有实力，大家却念念不忘另一个人。想来此时霍夫想起科尔布的心境，就像以前自己想起姐姐那样。但那其实不说明什么，只不过是自己犯傻而已。

于是，休息时，约瑟珐就想跳下乐池，安慰一下这个并不相熟但是绝对同病相怜的新任首席小提琴。于是，她向小提琴家招招手，意思是让他接着自己。

弗兰茨·德·保拉·霍夫，老实巴交的万年第二小提琴，永远也忘不了自己在荣升首席的当天，被维登第一diva从天而降砸中了。乐团的人都调侃他事业和桃花双丰收。

魔笛一连演了两百场，即使后面四分之一莫扎特因为生病住院去了，临时换了替补指挥，霍夫作为乐团首席，也稳稳地带着整个乐团，配合得天衣无缝。

每次看到约瑟珐在舞台上光芒四射，霍夫就觉得自己没有什么做不到的事情。

人生的幸福，其实就是这么简单而已。

Fin

1\. 约瑟珐在音乐剧《席卡内德》中席席的另一个绯闻女友来着。芭芭拉是魔笛里演帕帕吉娜的人，这孩子和席卡内德也未必干净。  
2\. 约瑟珐的丈夫就是作曲家和小提琴家弗兰茨·德·保拉·霍夫。  
3\. 约瑟珐一直演夜后这个角色到自己退休。时评她唱功好于演技。  
4\. 约瑟珐好像没有跟莫扎特学音乐，不知道为啥老大老三都跟了，老二没有跟。


	3. 三、康丝坦斯

三、康丝坦斯

1.  
席卡内德出差了，阿洛西亚和约瑟珐去艾丽诺尔家过夜一起玩。

康丝坦斯在家百无聊赖，给席卡内德打电话闲谈。聊了一会儿，席卡内德想到一个问题。

“你们是不是有点怕艾丽？前几天排练，她一进来你们说话声音都放轻了。”

“嗯，”康丝坦斯老实地承认到，“大家都怕她啊，她那么凶。感觉她不像以前那么好了。有时候我们有什么意见都只敢跟您说。”

“当了老板压力很大啊，不能怪她。你们表现好一点少让人生气不就好了。也就我整天惯着你们，搞得你们就听艾丽的，都不把我当回事。”席卡内德回护着老婆，也抱怨着团员们对自己的差别待遇，但是不知为啥心里有点小高兴。

“对了，为什么你没和你姐去我家？”

“她们都是睡过您的，肯定去开‘席卡内德之床上表现卧谈会’了，我对这个话题又插不上嘴，所以不去了。”

“放屁！怎么跟老板说话呢。”席卡内德又笑又气。

放下电话想想，这姑娘也是个淘气鬼，自打她跟莫扎特搞到一起去以后，自己整天操碎了心，连一天安生日子也没过过。阿洛西亚一开始还各种不放心，一连来维登剧院好几次，监视席卡内德会不会继约瑟珐之后把康丝坦斯也给搞上，席卡内德表示您还是放了我吧，我养了莫扎特已经心力交瘁了，养不了其他小动物了。

结果没有想到康丝坦斯是和莫扎特搞到了一起，每天在剧院里跟一对八音盒上的亲嘴娃娃一样转来转去。

阿洛西亚：……妈蛋，忘了防守另一高危人物……  
席卡内德：……并不想养一对猫猫，心累……

2.

比如说吧。

有一次，维登剧院全体要到米兰演出，康丝坦斯还是实习期，所以没有参演，并不用跟过去。

前一天晚上，康丝坦斯帮莫扎特整理好行李，莫扎特心疼地跟康丝坦斯说好，明早飞机太早，就不用早起送他了。

可是等飞机快要起飞了，康丝坦斯突然打电话哭着说，忘了把重要的东西放进行李，要莫扎特先别走，自己正打着车去机场给他送。

飞机不等人，而莫扎特绝不可能把哭泣的女朋友留在地面上自己飞走，于是毅然放下电话走到大厅，硬是不准备登机了。席卡内德急得五内俱焚，问莫扎特是什么东西，莫扎特也不知道，说是都是交给康斯坦斯收拾的。席卡内德连打了几个电话问康斯坦斯，又没人接。

因为真的担心是误了什么重要东西，席卡内德只好无奈地让乐团的人先走，陪着莫扎特等。而且正好陪莫扎特赶下一班飞机。虽然莫扎特也可以说是一个资深旅行家，但不知怎么的，放小音乐家一个人坐飞机还是不放心。

结果，康丝坦斯气喘吁吁大汗淋漓地跑来机场，展示了那个重要东西——莫扎特的一小包衣物。

席卡内德勃然大怒，“我们是去米兰好吗！！！！那是天下好衣服的窝啊啊啊啊啊！！！有什么衣服那里买不到，你愁他没衣服穿？再说你知道机票多少钱？内裤多少钱吗？你发现忘带了就说一下，我席卡内德给你男朋友买两倍！！”

“这可是内衣包包啊。就是米兰有，新内衣也不如旧内衣合适。男人的蛋蛋很娇嫩的，你懂什么！”

“我不懂？”席卡内德都没脾气了，“是你有蛋还是我有蛋？再说既然那么重要，昨天收拾包的时候你早干啥了？”

“我放床边，后来我们做爱给碰掉地上我就忘了嘛。（席：快打住我不想知道细节。莫：嘿嘿嘿。）难道您这辈子就没忘过东西？沃菲老是嫌买来的内衣不舒服，我特地调整了的。你看我的针脚很细吧，”康丝坦斯拿出一件给他看，“我还秀了应援的字样呢。”

莫扎特一把抱住康斯坦斯亲了个够。

席卡内德看着那个内裤屁股蛋的位置上绣的“沃菲必胜”字样，不由一阵无力。

3.

再比如吧。

莫扎特和康斯坦斯去阿姆斯特丹旅行。一天夜里莫扎特突然打电话来给席卡内德问自己和康丝坦斯的europecard（注：欧盟公民会有这个卡，在欧盟看病有医保）的号码。

全世界的人都到那个性交易合法、各种药品也合法的城市寻找疯狂。所以莫扎特和康丝坦斯也去了一家coffee shop（注：荷兰coffee shop就是可以买到weed的地方，café才是喝咖啡的地方）。

一个脸颊红红的丹麦小伙子兴奋地在柜台前喊着，“给我来你们店里最来劲儿的东西我尝尝！！”

荷兰店主很好脾气地劝说，如果之前没有太多经验的话，这事得慢慢来，不然太容易上头，说不定还会中毒。再说明显这丹麦人有酒了，很难说有些东西和酒精在人的胃里会产生什么反应。但是小伙子一直坚持，并且甩出几张大票子。

Fine，荷兰店主耸耸肩。毕竟来coffee shop里的外国傻逼也不是他一个。有钱不赚才是笨蛋。

可怜的丹麦年轻人严重低估了阿姆斯特丹几百年的大麻历史的劲头，刚吸了一口就砰地栽倒了，牙齿都载掉了，一颗门牙在地上一蹦老高。康丝坦斯好心地跑过小马路替他捡起来，把那颗可怜的牙给他放在衣服兜里，然后帮他叫医生。

“我去，”莫扎特兴奋地说，“这东西也太猛啦，老板，我也要一模一样的产品！！！”

荷兰店主，“……你们外国人都在服用之前就high了嘛？你刚看他这样你还要？”但是还是把东西递给了莫扎特，刚才已经说了嘛，有钱不赚才是笨蛋。

康丝坦斯其实也很好奇，一蹦一蹦地从莫扎特手里抢，“让我康康，让我康康！”

莫扎特按捺住自己的好奇心，让女朋友先尝。结果小姑娘当然也没顶住，莫扎特一个没抓住，她也一头栽倒了。一颗门牙在地上一蹦老高。好心的丹麦小伙子跑过小马路替他捡起来，把那颗可怜的牙给她放在衣服兜里，然后让刚过来的医生先给昏迷不醒的康斯坦斯看。

这时莫扎特才发现，自己不知道康丝坦斯的europecard的号码，想想平常医保什么的都是维登剧院给解决，就打电话问了席卡内德。大半夜被吵醒的席卡内德心里苦死了，其实他也不知道，只好硬着头皮给阿洛西亚打电话（莫扎特害怕韦伯家的宠妹狂魔，不敢打。）

结果该来的还是来了，阿洛西亚在电话里把莫扎特一顿臭骂，还心疼地直哭。虽说康丝坦斯本人根本毫无知觉，但好好的歌手/演员因为这种破事缺个牙算怎么回事。幸好还有莫扎特在旁边，不然在阿姆斯特丹这种疯狂城市，她这样连人身安全都不一定能保证。

等康丝坦斯醒来，已经在旅馆里躺得舒舒服服了。因为有医保号码，所以康丝坦斯的嘴唇已经被上了药，连牙也补好了。只是麻药劲儿过了，一动就疼，哭也不敢哭。莫扎特在旁边看着心如刀绞，又痛悔没有保护好康丝坦斯，眼泪流了一大车，眼睛都肿了起来。康丝坦斯把他拉到同一个枕头上，在那双红肿的眼皮上吻了一下，觉得又可爱又可笑。

阿洛西亚、约瑟珐、席卡内德悬了一夜的心，来了几遍电话问她好不好。康丝坦斯干脆开了个视频小会议。

莫扎特在枕头上垂着脸，觉得没脸面对韦伯的姐姐们。倒是康丝坦斯替他说话，“本来也没多疼。我大概是晕烟晕的什么也不知道了。反而沃菲在这儿一直替我哭，怪好玩的。本来有点生气，他一流泪，我心都软了，这大概就是爱情的感觉吧。”

约瑟珐：什么？？？他让你给他试大麻，把你牙载了，你倒品出爱情的滋味了？？？  
阿洛西亚：沃菲不靠谱也就算了，斯坦茨你这么不争气是想气死我吗？  
康丝坦斯：咦？你们俩为什么会生气，这事又哪里能扯上什么争气不争气了？席老板你给我解释解释。  
席卡内德：……心太累，解释不了。你们俩赶快去结婚吧，省得将来祸害了别人。

4.

再再比如吧。

莫扎特和康丝坦斯去威尼斯玩。达蓬特为此特地租了一艘贡多拉亲自给他俩划船。康丝坦斯看着达蓬特立在船尾，手执船桨身着海魂衫还带着草帽，帽子上还飘着手腕那么宽的丝绸飘带，不由有点脸红。大概是自己和莫扎特坐着，人家却在干体力活的缘故吧。达蓬特老师这种根本不适合干体力活，他就应该穿着一身绸子衣服再剧院的休息室喝酒才对。不过很快地，小姑娘扬起脸露出了微笑。虽然达蓬特老师很好，但是现在沃菲是我的了！康斯坦斯悄悄握紧莫扎特的手。

经过一条河旁边的旅馆后墙，莫扎特突然兴奋地说，“斯坦茨快看！这个是我小时候和爸爸旅行演出时住过的旅馆，哎呀，它现在居然叫莫扎特旅馆啦！！！”

康丝坦斯(跃跃欲试)：“哪儿呢，哪儿呢，让我康康，让我康康！”

达蓬特：“天主啊，你们两个快坐下！！！！！！”

噗通通！！！！！

……话说那天把达蓬特急的啊，在水里救起了这个又跑了那个，差点在水里犯起心脏病来。想当年跟卡萨诺瓦一路摸黑潜游逃出铁皮监狱也没今天这份闹心来的厉害。

还好周围的贡多拉船夫帮忙，把人平安救了上来。康丝坦斯湿淋淋地披着毯子坐在岸上，这才发现自己的手机落在河里了，“里面有好多照片呢！”女孩子伤心地哭了起来。正在被达蓬特擦头发的莫扎特一听，向前一个鱼跃，准备跳进河里去摸那个手机。

达蓬特眼疾手快把莫扎特的身子转了个方向，结果小音乐家一个五体投地扑在了人行道上，康丝坦斯扑过去一把他抱进怀里胡乱吻着，一边仰起头愤怒地斥责道，“达蓬特老师您在干什么！！！怎么可以这样伤害沃菲呢？”

达蓬特无言地看着地上躺着湿淋淋那一小滩和脆着那湿淋淋的一小坨，觉得自己从来、从来没有这么心累过。

后来还是找席卡内德远程恢复了这些旅行照片。康丝坦斯第一时间发了20条社交媒体，说是怕万一手机再坏了，可以从社交媒体上找到这些照片。互关的小伙伴被烦死了，纷纷表示狗粮一次吃撑非常痛苦。

再后来席卡内德斥巨资另外给这两只买了人寿保险。

4.

每次卡萨诺瓦到维也纳来，都是冬天。其实大家都知道他是回威尼斯参加假面狂欢节，在顺便到维也纳来看看达蓬特和其他相好，不过是顺路的人情。但是维也纳的大家还是很给面子，毕竟是情圣呀，所以还是会举行各种聚会舞会欢迎他。

当晚，卡萨诺瓦自己的装扮是佐罗的形象，参考的是1975年的电影版本。虽然是老气过时了一点，但毕竟自己已经也不年轻了呀。

舞会上，卡萨诺瓦用余光注意到一个年轻的、眼睛大大的哈莉奎茵小丑女一直目不转睛地看着自己，上上下下打量了好一番之后，又叹了口气做失望状。这真是太让人在意了啊啊啊！如今我已经老到让年轻女孩不屑来搭讪了吗？于是老情圣决定自己出手。

共舞时，老情圣终于知道，原来康丝坦斯以为自己扮演的是蝙蝠侠想要过来搭话，看了一会儿发现不是，所以没有来搭讪，用小姑娘自己的话说，“幸好没有造成尴尬局面。”

“化装狂欢时，本来就没有任何事是尴尬的。”卡萨诺瓦觉得年轻的舞伴真的好可爱，她的舞步轻灵得像一只鸟儿，但是节奏却非常准。卡萨诺瓦手里在她腰上微微暗示，小姑娘就能立刻领会是要转圈，还是要来个炫技的舞步，然后精准地做出适当的配合。实在搞不懂的时候，女孩子就会卸下全身的力道，把引领权完全交给卡萨诺瓦，老情圣乐得卖弄一下自己还有一膀子力气，把小巧的女孩各种搂抱托举，抡来抡去，还在滞空的时候轻轻搔她的痒痒，康丝坦斯也毫不吝啬地把十六颗牙齿笑给舞伴看——包括那颗在阿姆斯特丹补的门牙。

一舞完毕，两人都有恋恋不舍之感。但是本来答应跳第二支舞的小姑娘在舞曲开始两小节之后突然从自己怀里跑走了，卡萨诺瓦真是一头雾水。如果不想继续跳，怎么不在休息时间拒绝啊。这样让叔很尴尬好吗？于是他偷偷追着康丝坦斯帽子上的双色毛球跟到楼梯间。

莫扎特穿着和哈莉奎茵配套的小丑服，坐在楼梯上。康丝坦斯把小手伸进他怀里，他连捏也不捏一下。小姑娘只好把手伸进音乐家的裤子口袋里。

“你在不高兴些什么啊？不就是跳个舞而已嘛。本来你在弹琴，也没法陪我跳啊。”

“那你继续跳呗，管我干什么。”

“因为你在不开心啊。”

莫扎特其实挺惊讶的。康丝坦斯找来的太快了。其实自己刚刚离开钢琴，在楼梯间刚一屁股坐下她就来了。音乐家低下头，有点小感动。康丝坦斯看起来跟别人玩得不亦乐乎，其实她肯定是一耳朵就听出来，第二支舞曲的弹奏者不是自己了，不然也不会在舞曲刚开始就跑过来找人。莫扎特把康丝坦斯的手从自己的裤兜拉出来握在手里，觉得手心汗津津的。再打量了一下她的脸庞，果然两颊红红的，头发间闪着汗珠。她带着一个黑色天鹅绒五线谱音符形状的choker。因为出汗了，所以那个饰品在脖子上有点扎人，康丝坦斯正努力想把它取下来。

莫扎特抬起手帮女朋友解开了搭扣，把那段音符拿在手里，发现是自己的《第19号弦乐四重奏》的几个小节，忍不住笑开了。康丝坦斯露出了一点得意的眼神。莫扎特吻住了得意的女孩。

也许就是她了吧。莫扎特分神想了想那些从自己身边离开的人，无论是阿洛西亚还是达蓬特，甚至克莱门蒂或者斯塔德勒，每次分离，即使是春宵一度之后的分离，自己也都会非常心碎。可是好像没人在意。那些狠心绝情的人儿还是会离开啊。会到他们想去的地方。说起来，自己也没什么立场说别人。当年自己离开萨尔茨堡的时候，也是一样的毅然决然。然而只有她，仅仅因为“你在不开心啊”，就会放掉卡萨诺瓦这样的舞伴和自己蹲在楼梯间。她会把自己最得意的不和谐声四重奏做成饰品带在身上，她会陪着自己熬夜作曲，她会在自己的引导下，唱出温柔的歌。嗯，现在她还很贴心的把舌头递进自己的唇齿之间，于是莫扎特轻轻扶住康丝坦斯的脸，换了个角度，不客气地吮吸起来。

康丝坦斯的口红染了莫扎特一嘴，眼影了蹭了他一脸，但是莫扎特本来就顶着个小丑妆，所以看起来也没什么差。一吻结束，康丝坦斯和莫扎特额头贴着额头，“那你不生气了，就回去吧。大家等着你去弹琴。”

莫扎特轻轻调笑了一下，“为什么会甩掉法露斯先生来找我啊，我那么棒吗？”

“诶诶诶诶？什么法露斯先生？所以刚才那个人是卡萨诺瓦吗？？？？？？我说呢，怪不得看起来老得跟肯德基爷爷他弟弟似的，但是跳舞跳得那么好？！”

听墙角的卡萨诺瓦一个莫名火大：谁他妈像肯德基爷爷他弟，你给我说清楚！！！  
达蓬特/克莱门蒂/索耶/博凯里尼etc：（内心：哦哦哦好好玩，康丝坦斯好样的噗哈哈）行了行了，您不要跟小姑娘一般见识，有我们爱您呀！别去打扰他们。拆散情侣会被马踢的~

5

康丝坦斯非常聪明。但是她总是在浪费自己的聪明。她周围的人，莫扎特、阿洛西亚、约瑟珐、席卡内德等人，在严肃认真起来时，都有同感。

康斯坦斯的乐感很好。在韦伯家里，韦伯爸爸妈妈非常器重已经是名角的大女儿和二女儿，又十分娇惯老来得女的小女儿，康丝坦斯作为夹在中间第三个女儿，其实是最懂事、也承担了最多家务活儿的那一个。但是，阿洛西亚和约瑟珐分别在不同的时候发现，康丝坦斯洗着衣服拖着地，嘴里哼着她们正在练习的咏叹调，调式音准一丝不错，气息处理得也很合宜，有时连情绪都是对的。其实有时候明明阿洛西亚和约瑟珐自己都没练熟，听到康丝坦斯做家务时随口哼来的轻松演绎，不由地生出几分灰姑娘的坏姐姐的嫉妒来。

可是等到莫扎特正式给她上声乐课的时候，反而一会儿这儿疼一会儿那儿痒地不肯好好努力。明明整理莫扎特乐谱时，比谁都清晰明了，等让她自己写几句赋格的时候就跟便秘一样难了。莫扎特开始还能板起脸说几句，后来也越来越无奈。主要是因为世间也没什么奏鸣曲能跟斯坦茨的酥胸相比，每次上课的时候莫扎特和康丝坦斯都总会情不自禁滚到一起去，等滚完了，莫扎特也没有什么立场去凶她了。

阿洛西亚看在眼里，急在心上，想着也许需要求求萨列里，换个老师。约瑟珐也雇了家政阿姨来帮忙家事，这样康丝坦斯就会有更多的学习和练习的时间。但是康丝坦斯死活不同意放弃莫扎特的课，又不愿意去同时上两位大师的课。家里有了阿姨来帮忙，她有了时间就跑到外面去给社区剧院做义工。把约瑟珐气得直说妹妹是个劳碌命。

席卡内德把眼光放得比较长远，社区剧院毕竟也是剧院，多参与其实是个不用付钱的实习机会，如果康丝坦斯乐理不错，对剧院事物又熟悉，那么将来走演员路线或是剧院管理岗，也是可能的。但是康丝坦斯很反感为了挣钱而苦心孤诣地经营和表演，口头禅是“有钱难买我愿意” ，席卡内德用工资啊奖金啊激励也不管用，扣钱的惩罚她更是不在乎。

平心而论，交给她的演唱或是演出任务每次倒也都好好地完成到及格线以上，只是看着她浪费自己的才华，大家都很着急而已。

众人一筹莫展之下，又把莫扎特拎出来当替罪羊，说是康丝坦斯的不靠谱就是因为像他，把莫扎特给冤枉得找不着北。虽说音乐家花钱大手大脚，社交也各种乱套，工作也没个规划，但是对死线的尊重绝对是真的，不然也不会有“死线战士”之名了。而且谈到音乐和创作……其实平时只要把莫扎特放在那里不管他，过一会儿他就会像喷泉一样自己喷出一些音乐来，有时候是奏鸣曲，有时候是四重奏，有时候甚至是弥撒歌曲……

而康丝坦斯的产出个乐理作业每次都像挤牙膏那么难。

6

有一天，康丝坦斯又逃了排练给巡演中的莫扎特打电话。其实是莫扎特工作太忙，没时间追剧追电影，于是康丝坦斯的“任务”就是每次自己看了之后把剧情概要给他讲讲。艾丽诺尔在巡查剧院的时候，发现了在楼梯间打电话的姑娘，正准备训斥她，但仔细一听，她把故事讲得绘声绘色声泪俱下的，忍不住站在那里听完了。

康丝坦斯说完后收了线，一转头看到一个一看就是站在那里很久了的艾丽诺尔，吓得嘴唇都抖了起来。艾丽诺尔拉起她的手，把她拉到院长办公室。康丝坦斯啰啰嗦嗦地等着即将到来的暴风骤雨。没想到听到的却是，“维登剧院和哥本哈根歌剧院有个合作，可以推荐学生去哥本哈根大学去学创意写作。你愿意参加吗？”

7

于是，康丝坦斯握着维登院长艾丽诺尔和哈布斯堡官方编剧和诗人达蓬特的推荐信去了哥本哈根。听了半个月的创意写作课，觉得不适合自己，转去了给新闻系的纪实写作，又听了半个月，转去了社会学系，学起了艺术文化交流专业。

维也纳这拨人在绝望中终于对这个没长性的康丝坦斯开始破罐破摔，也懒得去问她各种转专业到底怎么回事。韦伯妈妈叹了口气说将来这个干啥只有三分钟热度的女儿将来就是个死在救济院的命，看在她在家时最勤快最贴心的份儿上，自己会多存钱给她，其他人就别费劲管她了。

让人大吃一惊的事，在那些没人去逼问她整天在搞些什么的日子里，康丝坦斯的成绩非常好。她给自己的论文选取了维也纳及德国民间歌曲的传播和流变作为题目。为了论文，她重新回到了维也纳，只是匆匆地和大家打了招呼，就要开始自己论文的前期准备工作——民间歌曲的采风活动。那将是一场艰苦的旅行，采风也需要极高的乐理水平和记谱速度，同时还要具备不错的交际能力和共情能力跟当地人交流，而把这写原始材料整理成论文，也需要很高的写作水平。

不知怎么的，大家这次相信康丝坦斯能够做好。

8

莫扎特和康丝坦斯做了最后一次，酣畅淋漓，也肝肠寸断。终究终究，斯坦茨也成了那个需要离开自己的人。莫扎特像一个英雄一样忍着眼泪。他知道他一哭，这个姑娘绝对会向自己跑过来。但是只有这一次，莫扎特不想做那个阻止她脚步的人。

因为斯坦茨告诉自己，她最爱的就是自己对音乐的坚定。一个人在四岁的时候就找到了为之奉献一生的事业是多么幸运啊。亲爱的斯坦茨吻着自己，看起来就像吻着音乐本身。“但是我自己荒废了半生才找到自己想要做什么事，”亲爱的斯坦茨说，“也许我就是不想自己创作，因为我知道我自己的人生苍白而善乏可陈，而世界上像莫扎特一样的天才也自然会散发自己星星一样的光辉。那么，我想去世间寻找那些散落的星星的黄金，也许也许有的人并不回拥有一整颗星星，有些牧羊人、扫烟囱的人、种地的人，他们只有一克拉的金子，但是汇沙成塔，估计也会和星星一样闪耀吧。他们更需要我的帮助。”

临行前，莫扎特附送了一周的视唱练耳基础课。康丝坦斯要大量记录那些完全不懂乐理的民间歌手的歌唱，自己的基本功一定要过关。康丝坦斯哭唧唧地接受了。如果说约瑟珐是夜莺的话，康丝坦斯这只鸟儿应该是燕子。一样温柔可爱，却拥有能够飞过大半个地球的翅膀。于是莫扎特把自己给她做的歌曲的曲谱折成一朵纸玫瑰插在她的发间，放开这只小鸟儿，让她飞走了。

卡萨诺瓦也从达蓬特那里听说了这只小鸟儿的事。老情圣隐隐觉得这个采风的方式非常老派。他想到了很多研究中亚和非洲的博物学家，甚至想到了远东古代有一位学者也是这样走遍了各地，收集不同的民歌。只是欧洲人以这种眼光大量异国文化的时候偏多，肯用这样费力的方式了解自己的却少。于是，老情圣让年轻的诗人带去了自己一大本关于独立旅行的各种叮嘱，还有一瓶庆祝她毕业的法国香槟。

9

康丝坦斯顺利完成了学业。采风期间，还把一首关于鹦鹉的歌儿提供给莫扎特和席卡内德作为新歌剧的素材。

毕业典礼后的第二天，好姑娘走在哥本哈根的港口岸边看着朝阳，对何去何从有一点疑惑。

迎面过来一个练习晨跑的金发小伙儿，康丝坦斯礼貌性地笑了一下算是个路人式打招呼。小伙子却突然停住了，“请问，请问您是康丝坦斯·韦伯吗？”

“是的，您为什么……”

“我是乔治啊！”

“……？”

“我是乔治·尼古拉斯·冯·尼森！我们在阿姆斯特丹见过面的，我的牙还是您给我捡回来的呢！”

“！！！哈哈哈，这样嘛？真是人生何处不相逢。您还好吗？您的牙还好吗？”

“那您的牙还好吗？”

10

多年以后，康丝坦斯被科洛雷多拜托为莫扎特传记的作者。因为她熟悉莫扎特的写谱方式，也最能辨识他龙飞凤舞的字迹，同时有专业写作和社会调查的学术训练。康丝坦斯郑重接下了这个重大的任务。

彼时，尼森已经成为丹麦驻奥地利的外交参赞，正带着妻子康丝坦斯和儿子弗兰茨·康斯坦森长住维也纳。科洛雷多发现这个弗兰茨和自己家的卡尔·托马斯·莫扎特很合得来，不禁老怀甚慰。

音乐家的传记最终也迎来完稿的一天，科洛雷多正因病卧床，康丝坦斯轻柔地走到他的床边坐下。一切对莫扎特的怀恋都在文字之中，科洛雷多和康丝坦斯目光交汇时，倒突然默然无言。

科洛雷多挣扎着坐起，拿出一张莫扎特日记中的纸片给康丝坦斯看。说是实在太潦草，自己一直认不清写得是什么。莫扎特临终曾嘱咐说，自己对科洛雷多的爱意都写在日记中，他有权观看。但是却偷偷撕掉了这一张。还是阿尔科细心，从废纸篓捡了出来。多年来，自己一直在意这些字。

康丝坦斯在灯下费力地看着，这是莫扎特很喜欢玩的一种文字密码游戏，即使写得不潦草，恐怕也很难有人看得懂。她一字一句地拼着，

“今……今天我……终于……草到了我的驴，真的很好草的。里面……超……级舒服，比洛伦佐还要……棒的。其实从背面……看起来，也很像曼尼，所以我又好像终于草到了曼尼一样。实在太爽了。”

！！！所以莫扎特曾经和达蓬特有一腿，又在跟自己上床时想着席卡内德吗？？这篇日记虽然短，却信息量太大，可怜一把年纪的科洛雷多被醋火气晕在枕头上。

“上帝啊，父亲您怎么了？”小卡尔急得哭了。阿尔科支开内疚的丹麦外交官夫人，看了一眼焦急的少主人，叹了一口气，开始急救。自己也老了，但是这个世界上是不是注定有一个叫卡尔的人，要为科洛雷多家操碎了心。

完

注释：  
1、威尼斯确实有一家莫扎特儿时住过的旅馆叫做莫扎特旅馆。  
2、阿姆斯特丹的描写其实是阿姆斯特丹coffee shop店里每天都会发生的事。  
3、欧洲人的europecard还是我的前室友突然晕倒了，她的同学给我打电话让我报出这个号码的。我才知道人家欧盟公民有这个东西。  
4、《第19号弦乐四重奏》被叫做不和谐声，是莫扎特作曲中比较有个人特色的一首。莫扎特爱吃醋在他自己的信件里表现得很明显了。  
5、关于康丝坦斯贴心和随性，结合了德扎和法扎的描绘。康丝坦斯有相当的天分，是读传记时，记得阿洛西亚这样描绘过自己的妹妹，说她可能是姐妹中成就最高的人。  
6、历史上尼森就是丹麦人，小康也在哥本哈根住过很长时间。  
7、北欧有一种命名传统，就是父称作姓。比如索尔就姓奥丁森。小康和小莫活下来的两个儿子中的弗兰茨，我这里让他按照北欧这个习惯姓了康斯坦森，而不是乔治森，是因为北欧是女性平权做得最好的地方。同时，据说小康和尼森没有小孩，但是尼森抚养小莫的孩子很有父爱，这里想分给他一个孩子。另外就是，弗兰茨一直活在父亲莫扎特的音乐天才的阴影里，如果他是尼森的孩子就不会这么痛苦。  
8、卡尔·托马斯·莫扎特，是小康和小莫的长子。莫扎特其实为长子花了很多钱去寄宿学校，也给了他很多爱。所以这个孩子在这个文的宇宙中就分给小莫和HC了。卡尔长大了是个公务员，也很像受了科洛雷多的影响。  
9、关于小康的人生选择，就是想写一个多次尝试才找到想做的事的姑娘。对了，关于鹦鹉的歌就是帕帕基诺之歌，有种说法是papageno这个词就是从鹦鹉parrot化用来的，所以才会有那么多的帕帕帕帕帕帕的重复唱词。这首歌就是历史上席卡内德和莫扎特借用德语民歌的调子创作的。这里给功劳借给小康用一下。  
10、小康的丈夫历史上就是莫扎特传记作者，其实百分百是因为小康吧。所以这里让小康自己写了。  
11、席卡内德和科洛雷多梗还是这个宇宙中一直借用的马三伯同学演过主教和席席的德剧梗。  
12、阿尔科叫做卡尔·阿尔科，所以他吐槽说是不是叫卡尔都要为科洛雷多操心。  
13、啊，突然想起来，卡萨诺瓦扮成1975年佐罗的梗，一来是我的卡萨诺瓦参考了佐罗的法国演员阿兰德龙。二来是，这个宇宙里卡萨诺瓦和萨德有一腿，所以他自然对法国文化有兴趣，三来是历史上卡萨诺瓦就是喜欢法国和法语。最后，康斯坦斯让卡萨诺瓦想到的远东学者是孔子整理诗经国风。（我也算很捧小康了）


End file.
